fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Burnapollo
NOTE to all who wish to be admins in this wiki. Radio is NOT going to let you be an admin without a reason. If you REALLY want to be an admin, you should do considerable wiki work cleaning up pages and adding canon info. Asking is not gonna work, so do your wiki work people. Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 23:28, August 2, 2012 (UTC) -Jyles911 --Admin-- What happens if you spam for badges Check out what happened to Alfex. Keep out or be Banned. (talk) 23:28, August 2, 2012 (UTC) -Jyles911 --Admin-- Please reply IN MY TALK PAGE PLEASE�� I made a wiki and wanted to make someone an admin how do I do that? Speedy Bubbles (talk) 10:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC)Speedy Bubbles Thanks a lot! Speedy Bubbles (talk) 09:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Speedy Bubbles Unblock If you still go on on here,Unblock my other account Moh27,Plz! I think Jyles blocked it because some dude posted on here talk page that I tried to hack her bu I didn’t! Thelalaloopsygirl (talk) 23:55, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Burnapollo, is it ok if l make a fanon blog post? Clover4life and Lauriekowalski Have you heard of them Please tell Jyles to block them Lauriekowalski made a fan-fict (Bacon is Good for Me) on a page Clover4 life made a fan-fict (Clover's New Job) on a page Jyles must BLOCK THEM!!!!! etc., etc. etc. 10:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Thugamonics (Mohammed) Please call up Jyles to block Dr. Thugamonics. He's an elite hax0r. What if he hacks my other account, Havemeforty. I'm teh new Havemeforty (stopped fan-ficts on pages and only do them in blogs). TELL JYLES TO BLOCK DR. THUGAMONICS for infinite time The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 17:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Stopping Mohammed and the Missing Reasons for Radio's blocks (this is The Bad Ice Creams) Dear Radio, We have to stop Dr. Thugamonics along with Jyles, Plus most of your blocks are missing block reasons Here they are (from the forum) : Wikia Contributor 108.217.170.225 (July 5th 2012) (1 year) (Reason : Intimidating behaviour/harrasmentTelling you to "QUIT LOCKING PAGES!!!".) Harryleg (July 6th 2012) (1 year) (Reason : General Vandalism : Adding canon pages to random categories, e.g. Candidates for Deletion) Jgarrard (July 13th 2012, Friday the 13th, ) (1 year) (Reason : Creating Spam Articles : He made a page only for other people to put thumbs up pictures on it) Pro Fitz (July 16th 2012) (1 year) (Reason : Removing content from pages : PapaLuis664 and Louisfe reported him) Markrules (July 23rd 2012) (1 year) (Reason : Intimidating behaviour/harrasment) Robweb01 (July 23rd 2012) (1 year) (Reason : Inserting false information) Vertinator (July 24th 2012) (3 years) (Reason : Adding user pages to candidates for deletion for the sake of badges) Wikia Contributor 209.91.25.35 (July 25th 2012) (3 years) (Reason : Intimidating behaviour/harrasment) Can you please unblock the IP 209.91.35.25? He is just my 5 year old roter as a contributor. He wont do it again! I can't login since the ip isblocked for 3 years! Unblock him plz!Hunger Games Girl! (talk) 01:00, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, Burnapollo's inactive (weeps) The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 21:09, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Name Hi! Is Radio your real name and are you exactly a kid or a woman? 03:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Account This account is so far inactive. She is busy in a college or university. You ''may ''see her again dring the summer or perhaps some holidays. Once again, Radio please come back. We all want you back. No Swears or be Banned (talk) -chat mod- :) Please come back Nora!I play piano!talk 22:21, February 13, 2013 (UTC)